Vertical formworks are known to be used for building vertical structures, such as walls, for example. A vertical formwork comprises two formwork panels which are arranged facing and fixed to one another by means of a tie rod, the tie rod being fixed to the formwork panels by means of an anchor fixed to the respective formwork panel.
The different components of the vertical formwork have to be configured for withstanding the concrete pressure to which they will be subjected. In particular, the tie rod used can have a larger or smaller core diameter, depending on the concrete pressure to be withstood, and accordingly the anchors whereby the tie rod is fixed to the formwork panels have to be adapted to the dimensions of the tie rod.
EP2126248A1 discloses a vertical formwork comprising a front formwork panel and a rear formwork panel which are arranged facing one another, a rear anchor fixed to the rear panel, a front anchor fixed to the front panel, and a tie rod fixed to the front anchor and to the rear anchor. The rear anchor comprises a support configured for being fixed to the rear formwork panel, and a nut coupled to said support such that the nut can be oriented with respect to said support.
DE102010015582A1, DE29505507U1, DE3005319A1, DE2744665A1 and FR2232217A5 disclose anchors comprising a support and a nut comprising a first threaded segment and a second threaded segment. The first threaded segment is configured for being coupled to a first element and the second threaded segment is configured for being coupled to a second element, so that both elements are coupled to each other by means of the nut.